Hot Spring
by Drea397
Summary: The straw hat crew are on and island and need to go out and look for things to survive. what happens when the captin and his first mate go off in search of a place to take a bath. And who is that in the bushez? Z/L


**Zoro POV:**  
"ALRIGHT CREW! LETS GOOOOOOO! We have to find a place to stay and food! lots of food! AND MEAT! And Fruit and MEAT!  
Sanji! Go find the meat! Nami,Osop,Robin,Chopper GO FIND A PLACE TO STAY! Zoro! Go make sure its safe for everyone!"

"And what are you going to do?" Nami asked with her snarky attitude.

"Stay here and watch the ship of course" Luffy said materafactly.

"We dont need the shitty swordman protecting us! Do we Nami-san!" The shit cook said while glaring at me. I just stood there barely listening to the stupid ass convorsation. I glared back.

"No, we can take care of ourselfs and luffy you need to do somthing to! how about you and zoro go find some where we can take a bath" nami said like shes the captin. i would never fallow her orders without luffys ok. I look to him for his answer.  
he looks like hes considering it.

"ya, ok" luffy said finally and we all go our seprate ways

"ok so how do we find water again? haha ha?" Luffy asks, I sigh

"i thought you are the captin. If we keep going up hill we should find some water. I see steem hurry" I say with a grin

"cool! maybe we can take a bath before we get back!"luffy was already starting to pull off his clothes, i had to fight down a blush that was slowly rising in my face. It was hard to keep my eyes from traveling all over the tan skin of my captin.

"Ya maybe, if we get there quick enough." I said trying to keep my eyes pointing forward

"so take off ur clothes! come on! we are almost there!" Luffy screamed at me while running but naked infront of me.  
I couldnt keep myself from thinking about all the things i would love to do to that small ass. I started taking off all my clothes when we got to the spring. i got down to my boxers when i relized that luffy waz watching me. I looked at him and smirked while watching his eyes grow big when i pulled my boxers down to reviel my long cock.

"OHHH! WOW! ZORO! your huge! And ur soft! must be 13 inch! Im only 7 small." luffy said frowning while looking down at his cock.

"Eh, whatever lets just get into the water. Your starting to smell." I said jokingly to cheer him up. witch it did, he instantly started smiling and jumped into the water.  
(BTW i know he cant get wet or have his head underwater so lets just pretend its a very shallow streem. :) )  
My cock instantly started to get hard watching his body glisten from the water.I went into the water and sat down trying to relax and not think about my hard-on trying to peak out from under the when i felt somthing brush aginst my theighs. I cracked open one eye to see luffy staring at the head of my cock witch is just above the surface of the water.

"Luffy what are you doing?" I asked eyes know open and mouth smirking.

"it got bigger! and its turning pourple. does it hurt?"

_ya it does now_. i thought. "no luffy it doesnt, go away."

"what does it taste like?"

"what?" my eyes widened

"what does it taste like? Mine taste like pepperd stake! I eat it alot so it kinda makes sin-"

"you tasted your own cock before?" A nod was the only reply

"H-How?"

"ohh, im made of rubber remember. i can bend easily. see!" Luffy stood up out of the water and onto dry land.  
he layed down in the grass and lifted his hips into the air. after that he put his knees over his shoulders and then when his cock touched his lips he put it into his mouth and looked me in the eyes. he sucked hard and moaned.

"so hot" as soon as those words left my lips luffy jumped up and crawld on his knees infront of me and licked up and down my shaft. seeing my cock slip between my captins plump lips almost made me cum right then. he noticed this and pulled back.

"LUFFY! what are you doing?" I watched as luffy turned around on his knees and put his head to the ground so only his ass was in the air and his little virgin hole was showing.

"ZORO! i want it. i need it. fuck me! please i need it bad! Forget about stretching me! I cant wait!" I got onto my knees behind him and bent down to where his little pink holeis placed.I let my tounge dart out and trace around it and plunge deep into moaned and backed up so he would ride my tounge.I then pulled back and placed the head of my cock at his opening and slowly pushed every last moan that excaped luffys lips when i found his sweat spot.

"oh god! zoro! harder! pleaze!" luffy all but screamed, I complied by raming my think hot cock into the small body beneith me. I pulled out and turned luffy around so he waz on his back and put luffys legs on my i bent down and pulled the younger boy into a hungry kiss.

"oh god, ur so tight love" i groand.

"im gonna c-cu-CUM! Ahhhh!" luffy screamed as i hit his hot spot one last time. Luffys hot seed came gushing out of his cock and onto mine and his chest and some even got me in the feeling it on my body made my climax start to cum. i pulled out and crawled up so my cock waz on luffys i pumped myself til my cum came out like lava and slashed on his face and mixed with the cum on his nipples.

I bent down after milking myself dry of every last drop of cum and licked the seed off of of him. then kissed him fully on the lips.

"your so big! MY ASS HURTS! OUCH!" luffy complained

"whatever, just go to sleep!" i yelled back.

* * *

**IN THE BUSHEZ:**

"I new it!" said sanji while putting his now soft cock back into his pants.  
"hm, maybe next time they will let me join in"

Sanji walked away from the bushes to go back to the place where he left Robin and Nami kissing and Osop trying to hide his hard-on.

**MY SECOND STORY ! YAY! WHOOO! lol! alright dont throw rocks. rude! REVEIW! PLZ!**


End file.
